


【火影乙女】他会乖乖让我甩掉吗

by Panda007



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda007/pseuds/Panda007
Relationships: 男神x你 - Relationship
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

你是一个性单恋者，一个渣女，你爱他们的心是真的，你只是没有办法和他们好好交往，和同一个人在一起超过三个月会让你心生厌恶。   
所以在情人节的夜晚，你对现男友提出了分手。 你的声音不大不小，却正好能让在场的所有人听到，一时间，咖啡厅里悠扬的小提琴声一顿， 你挑了挑眉，一手抓过包装精美的蛋糕，在里面勾出一枚隐藏巧妙的婚戒来。   
真好笑，他甚至已经准备要求婚了。 你将戒指轻轻放在桌上，定定看向眼前沉默不语的男人。  
“宇智波斑，我们结束了。”  
……  
满手都是油腻的奶油，你决定先去洗手间清洗一下。 在拎起包包起身的同时，宇智波斑忽然抬手扼住了你的手腕，你皱起眉头，他的力道很大， 捏得腕间生疼。  
“再考虑一下？”  
你甩开他，笑了：“不用考虑了。”  
你可能是第一个成功甩开宇智波斑手的女人，这给你带来极大的成就感。   
在来到洗手间冲洗手上污渍的时候，你对着镜子抿了抿唇，开始仔细回忆男人眼底的阴霾。   
你揪过一张面巾纸擦干手，又从包里翻出口红，当你再次抬头时，镜子上已经出现了一道身影。  
成功被吓了一跳，你回过神冷笑。  
“宇智波斑，你已经沦落到进女洗手间的地步了吗。”  
背后的男人缓缓扯了扯唇角，没有说话，下一刻，那双眼如血一般猩红。 你失去了意识。  
……  
再睁开眼已经不知是什么时候了。   
你是被身体的刺激惊醒的。 被蒙着眼睛捆绑在柔软的床头，浑身赤裸，体内传来无法忽视的快感，你有些抗拒地挣扎起来。  
宇智波斑冷笑一声，按住你抬起的身子，加快了身下的频率，你尖叫一声咬住他凑上来的肩胛，生理性的泪水不住往眼眶淌，很快，打湿了面上的黑布。  
“放……放开我……” 一句话被撞得一波三折，你咬紧牙关不愿发出呻吟，却被撬开唇舌吻了上去。  
双手被高扯到头顶绑住，任凭你像搁浅鱼儿似的挣扎，也没有丝毫松动。  
在你带着哭腔喊出“不要”时，宇智波斑已经狠狠撞上了最深处，你忽然如触电似的颤抖了 一下，脚背瞬间绷紧，将床单踩得一塌糊涂。 在宇智波斑缓缓退出时，里面的浊液也一并淌在你腿间，你颤抖着身体，躺在床上濒死般喘 息，你想要合上双腿，却被斑用膝盖抵着。 你感觉到他凝视你的眼神，感受到他平静扫过你全身的视线。  
你侧过脸躲开他印下来的吻，又被捏着下巴掰正，狠狠吻上去。   
与其说是吻，不如说是啃噬。   
一吻作罢，他伸手扯下你脸上的黑布，你被迫看过去，看向他英俊的轮廓，和猩红的瞳孔。  
接着，他用苦无划了一下，你感觉到双手一松，总算可以活动。 你下意识一巴掌打上他的脸，却在同时被扼住手腕。 双手再次被摁在枕间。   
你看见宇智波斑的眼里比海还深沉，你看见那枚亮闪闪的婚戒被缓缓推进，然后箍在指间。  
你终于感觉到恐慌了。  
你想要逃，却又一次被撞了进来，你几乎要被钉在床头。 你无法遏制地哭叫起来，不是因为疼痛，而是因为无法接受被肏哭的自己。 无法接受迫于快感而雌伏于男人身下的自己。   
你咬上宇智波斑的肩胛，又被撞得颤颤松了口，你濒死般地哭喘，听他咬着自己耳朵说—— “我们之间永远不会结束。”


	2. 宇智波带土

被捆绑在床头的你很快学会了妥协。  
从最开始回应他的吻，到后面试图揽住他的后颈，你直视着他猩红的眼睛，情迷意乱地喊他的名字。  
然后在一周后终于获得了自由活动的权力。  
宇智波斑是一个过于自信的人，所以他没有想到你会用这种方式了结性命——在拿起锋利的水果刀横过喉口时，你清清楚楚听见他疯了似的扑来喊你的名字——  
“XXX！”  
连名字都是假的，他应该觉察到了。  
你冷笑，现在，你对这个男人已经不剩半点爱恋。  
痛觉屏蔽开到十级，你被他抱在怀里时还在笑。  
再见了，宇智波斑。  
……  
换了一副新的皮囊，你仍然没有改掉花心的毛病。  
你在校篮球队一眼就看上了宇智波带土，青年穿着队服在阳光下微微眯起眼，轮廓更显冷硬英气。  
在用帅气的动作扣中一个三分赢得比赛时，全场男女都疯狂为他欢呼起来，拉拉队的女孩子们一拥而上给他递水，宇智波带土只是随手拿了一瓶，拧开盖子，帅气的人连喝水的动作都是那么欲，那上下滚动的喉结在你眼中瞧得分明。  
宇智波带土擦了擦嘴，上前和对手们一一相拥，结实流畅的肌肉在网衣下绷紧，却不夸张，在回头的瞬间，你恰好和他对视。  
是一个随意就能释放荷尔蒙的家伙。  
你微微垂眸，感觉原本沉寂的心脏又开始跳动。  
……  
在追宇智波带土时，你花了不少功夫。  
活人是永远无法赢过死人的，所以你搜到野原琳曾经的照片，易容成和她相像的模样，你很明显地感觉到宇智波带土在看见你时稍微愣了一下，然后便不再排斥你的靠近。  
慢慢的，你由三分像易容成九分像，你每天顶着越来越陌生的面孔围绕在宇智波带土身边，可他仍是习惯性冷着脸，并不怎么搭话。  
就在你即将失去耐心的时候，他忽然开口。  
“摘下来吧。”  
“什么？”  
“面具。”  
宇智波带土盯着电影院的屏幕，淡淡开口。  
原来他早就看出来了吗，怎么可能？  
你勉强勾了勾唇角：“你在说什么？”  
下一刻，他缓缓扭过头，眼睛一开一阖，在下一秒已经变得猩红，他盯着你，一字一顿开口：“摘下，我要看你真实的模样。”  
他摩挲上你下颚处的节点，你抬手试图制止，却根本无法拦住，他一手摁住你乱动的身子，另一只手缓慢而精确地撕下了那层薄薄的易容面具。  
你微怒，低吼：“你……”  
刚说出一个字就被宇智波带土一把拥住，咬上唇角。  
漆黑偌大的电影院只有你们两个人，在激/吻中，你睁眼看着他，看着他不同于自己，彻底沉浸于这个吻中。  
与冷峻的面孔不同，宇智波带土的怀抱是火热的，吻也是火热的。  
宇智波带土像一团火，但是温暖不了你冰冷的心。  
你是一个性单恋者，当感情得到了回应后，你的全身心都会不可控地坠落，坠落，然后摔成无数碎片。  
你发现，自己好像突然没有那么喜欢他了。  
……  
你们上床了。  
甚至连衣服都没有脱，你便将他推倒在床上，跨坐了上去，在缓缓坐下时，你抬手摸了摸他紧皱的眉骨。  
身体总是比内心更诚实，你咬着下唇喘息，感受他在你体内的火热，随着频率加快，你有些受不住似的身体前倾，径直瘫倒在他结实的胸膛前，很快，你感觉到他带着茧的指尖顺着你背后的衬衣，一直滑上你的脊椎，另一只手扶住你的腰。  
“唔……”  
身体随着宇智波带土的掌控起伏，骑乘的体位加剧了冲击感，你有些苦闷地喘息着，只觉得一股股热气往面上涌。  
忽然，他翻身起来一把将你甩到下面，然后再次俯身拓进来，这一顶径直将你撞到床头，你一口咬上他瘦削的肩胛，环住他背后的手下意识乱抓乱挠，指尖毫不留情划过他宽阔的后背，留下几道触目惊心的红痕。  
“XXX。”  
在进行得激烈时，宇智波带土忽然开口叫你的名字。  
你从鼻腔里舒服地应出一声，听他咬着牙说——  
“我爱你。”


	3. 宇智波带土

被捆绑在床头的你很快学会了妥协。  
从最开始回应他的吻，到后面试图揽住他的后颈，你直视着他猩红的眼睛，情迷意乱地喊他的名字。  
然后在一周后终于获得了自由活动的权力。  
宇智波斑是一个过于自信的人，所以他没有想到你会用这种方式了结性命——在拿起锋利的水果刀横过喉口时，你清清楚楚听见他疯了似的扑来喊你的名字——  
“XXX！”  
连名字都是假的，他应该觉察到了。  
你冷笑，现在，你对这个男人已经不剩半点爱恋。  
痛觉屏蔽开到十级，你被他抱在怀里时还在笑。  
再见了，宇智波斑。  
……  
换了一副新的皮囊，你仍然没有改掉花心的毛病。  
你在校篮球队一眼就看上了宇智波带土，青年穿着队服在阳光下微微眯起眼，轮廓更显冷硬英气。  
在用帅气的动作扣中一个三分赢得比赛时，全场男女都疯狂为他欢呼起来，拉拉队的女孩子们一拥而上给他递水，宇智波带土只是随手拿了一瓶，拧开盖子，帅气的人连喝水的动作都是那么欲，那上下滚动的喉结在你眼中瞧得分明。  
宇智波带土擦了擦嘴，上前和对手们一一相拥，结实流畅的肌肉在网衣下绷紧，却不夸张，在回头的瞬间，你恰好和他对视。  
是一个随意就能释放荷尔蒙的家伙。  
你微微垂眸，感觉原本沉寂的心脏又开始跳动。  
……  
在追宇智波带土时，你花了不少功夫。  
活人是永远无法赢过死人的，所以你搜到野原琳曾经的照片，易容成和她相像的模样，你很明显地感觉到宇智波带土在看见你时稍微愣了一下，然后便不再排斥你的靠近。  
慢慢的，你由三分像易容成九分像，你每天顶着越来越陌生的面孔围绕在宇智波带土身边，可他仍是习惯性冷着脸，并不怎么搭话。  
就在你即将失去耐心的时候，他忽然开口。  
“摘下来吧。”  
“什么？”  
“面具。”  
宇智波带土盯着电影院的屏幕，淡淡开口。  
原来他早就看出来了吗，怎么可能？  
你勉强勾了勾唇角：“你在说什么？”  
下一刻，他缓缓扭过头，眼睛一开一阖，在下一秒已经变得猩红，他盯着你，一字一顿开口：“摘下，我要看你真实的模样。”  
他摩挲上你下颚处的节点，你抬手试图制止，却根本无法拦住，他一手摁住你乱动的身子，另一只手缓慢而精确地撕下了那层薄薄的易容面具。  
你微怒，低吼：“你……”  
刚说出一个字就被宇智波带土一把拥住，咬上唇角。  
漆黑偌大的电影院只有你们两个人，在激/吻中，你睁眼看着他，看着他不同于自己，彻底沉浸于这个吻中。  
与冷峻的面孔不同，宇智波带土的怀抱是火热的，吻也是火热的。  
宇智波带土像一团火，但是温暖不了你冰冷的心。  
你是一个性单恋者，当感情得到了回应后，你的全身心都会不可控地坠落，坠落，然后摔成无数碎片。  
你发现，自己好像突然没有那么喜欢他了。  
……  
你们上床了。  
甚至连衣服都没有脱，你便将他推倒在床上，跨坐了上去，在缓缓坐下时，你抬手摸了摸他紧皱的眉骨。  
身体总是比内心更诚实，你咬着下唇喘息，感受他在你体内的火热，随着频率加快，你有些受不住似的身体前倾，径直瘫倒在他结实的胸膛前，很快，你感觉到他带着茧的指尖顺着你背后的衬衣，一直滑上你的脊椎，另一只手扶住你的腰。  
“唔……”  
身体随着宇智波带土的掌控起伏，骑乘的体位加剧了冲击感，你有些苦闷地喘息着，只觉得一股股热气往面上涌。  
忽然，他翻身起来一把将你甩到下面，然后再次俯身，这一顶径直将你撞到床头，你一口咬上他瘦削的肩胛，环住他背后的手下意识乱抓乱挠，指尖毫不留情划过他宽阔的后背，留下几道触目惊心的红痕。  
“XXX。”  
在进行得激烈时，宇智波带土忽然开口叫你的名字。  
你从鼻腔里舒服地应出一声，听他咬着牙说——  
“我爱你。”


	4. 宇智波带土

被捆绑在床头的你很快学会了妥协。  
从最开始回应他的吻，到后面试图揽住他的后颈，你直视着他猩红的眼睛，情迷意乱地喊他的名字。  
然后在一周后终于获得了自由活动的权力。  
宇智波斑是一个过于自信的人，所以他没有想到你会用这种方式了结性命——在拿起锋利的水果刀横过喉口时，你清清楚楚听见他疯了似的扑来喊你的名字——  
“XXX！”  
连名字都是假的，他应该觉察到了。  
你冷笑，现在，你对这个男人已经不剩半点爱恋。  
痛觉屏蔽开到十级，你被他抱在怀里时还在笑。  
再见了，宇智波斑。  
……  
换了一副新的皮囊，你仍然没有改掉花心的毛病。  
你在校篮球队一眼就看上了宇智波带土，青年穿着队服在阳光下微微眯起眼，轮廓更显冷硬英气。  
在用帅气的动作扣中一个三分赢得比赛时，全场男女都疯狂为他欢呼起来，拉拉队的女孩子们一拥而上给他递水，宇智波带土只是随手拿了一瓶，拧开盖子，帅气的人连喝水的动作都是那么欲，那上下滚动的喉结在你眼中瞧得分明。  
宇智波带土擦了擦嘴，上前和对手们一一相拥，结实流畅的肌肉在网衣下绷紧，却不夸张，在回头的瞬间，你恰好和他对视。  
是一个随意就能释放荷尔蒙的家伙。  
你微微垂眸，感觉原本沉寂的心脏又开始跳动。  
……  
在追宇智波带土时，你花了不少功夫。  
活人是永远无法赢过死人的，所以你搜到野原琳曾经的照片，易容成和她相像的模样，你很明显地感觉到宇智波带土在看见你时稍微愣了一下，然后便不再排斥你的靠近。  
慢慢的，你由三分像易容成九分像，你每天顶着越来越陌生的面孔围绕在宇智波带土身边，可他仍是习惯性冷着脸，并不怎么搭话。  
就在你即将失去耐心的时候，他忽然开口。  
“摘下来吧。”  
“什么？”  
“面具。”  
宇智波带土盯着电影院的屏幕，淡淡开口。  
原来他早就看出来了吗，怎么可能？  
你勉强勾了勾唇角：“你在说什么？”  
下一刻，他缓缓扭过头，眼睛一开一阖，在下一秒已经变得猩红，他盯着你，一字一顿开口：“摘下，我要看你真实的模样。”  
他摩挲上你下颚处的节点，你抬手试图制止，却根本无法拦住，他一手摁住你乱动的身子，另一只手缓慢而精确地撕下了那层薄薄的易容面具。  
你微怒，低吼：“你……”  
刚说出一个字就被宇智波带土一把拥住，咬上唇角。  
漆黑偌大的电影院只有你们两个人，在激/吻中，你睁眼看着他，看着他不同于自己，彻底沉浸于这个吻中。  
与冷峻的面孔不同，宇智波带土的怀抱是火热的，吻也是火热的。  
宇智波带土像一团火，但是温暖不了你冰冷的心。  
你是一个性单恋者，当感情得到了回应后，你的全身心都会不可控地坠落，坠落，然后摔成无数碎片。  
你发现，自己好像突然没有那么喜欢他了。  
……  
你们上床了。  
甚至连衣服都没有脱，你便将他推倒在床上，跨坐了上去，在缓缓坐下时，你抬手摸了摸他紧皱的眉骨。  
身体总是比内心更诚实，你咬着下唇喘息，感受他在你体内的火热，随着频率加快，你有些受不住似的身体前倾，径直瘫倒在他结实的胸膛前，很快，你感觉到他带着茧的指尖顺着你背后的衬衣，一直滑上你的脊椎，另一只手扶住你的腰。  
“唔……”  
身体随着宇智波带土的掌控起伏，骑乘的体位加剧了冲击感，你有些苦闷地喘息着，只觉得一股股热气往面上涌。  
忽然，他翻身起来一把将你甩到下面，然后再次俯身，这一顶径直将你撞到床头，你一口咬上他瘦削的肩胛，环住他背后的手下意识乱抓乱挠，指尖毫不留情划过他宽阔的后背，留下几道触目惊心的红痕。  
“XXX。”  
在进行得激烈时，宇智波带土忽然开口叫你的名字。  
你从鼻腔里舒服地应出一声，听他咬着牙说——  
“我爱你。”


End file.
